


Book Club Character Study

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Lita needs to write a character study for class. Naturally, she asks book club for help.
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Book Club Character Study

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Character study.

"I need to write a character study for English class, any character, fictional or historical, doesn't matter. I thought maybe you had some ideas." 

At that, most of the members of the book club, who were all sitting around the parlour as usual, drinking rosé (or water, in Lita and Zari's cases), eating snacks and having a good time talking about this week's book, or more accurately about how the members that didn't live on the Waverider at the moment had spent their week. Which was how the topic of Lita's schoolwork had come up. 

At first, Ava and Sara had been skeptical about bringing Lita along, but since Mona had basically formed a new book club with her and Nora in the six months they had spent living together in Loomworld, there wasn't much of an argument to make against her joining now. And she had turned out to be a very good addition, always having to say snarky and poignant things about the books (especially her father's) and even suggesting books on her own (most of them school readings). 

Sara was much more aware than the others that this was because discussing those books in book club made it much easier for Lita to talk about them in class, but she didn't want to ruin it for the kid, it was harmless anyways and everyone else, especially Ava, was always so enthusiastic in answering her questions about any metaphors or stylistic choices in the books that she didn't have the heart to spill the truth. 

Seeing right through her this time too, Sara smirked at Lita, but as before, she didn't think it would do any harm if Lita got some help from book club, so she just watched as the others tripped over themselves with suggestions. Of course, Zari was the first.

"You know, there have been many character studies written on me, you could never go wrong with writing about Zari Tarazi, the dragon girl, owner of Dragonesque."

Before anyone else could point out the obvious flaw in that plan, Lita herself frowned and asked the question everyone was thinking about.

"Yes, but aren't you like, nine years old right now? I know you are already sort of famous but that would be child-you, not you-you. Wouldn't that get like, really confusing?"

"Oh. Right. Yes, I see your point." 

Zari was a little pouty, as always when she wasn't able to shine as much as she had wanted to and Lita, sensing that, smiled at her.

"But if you were famous right now, you would definitely my first choice."

That made Zari perk up again, her smile coming back. 

"I would? I mean, of course I would. Who wouldn't want to write about me?"

"Exactly!"

With that, Zari was satisfied and Sara, who was sitting next to Lita, bent towards her a little and muttered:

"Good safe."

Lita smiled proudly. 

"I learned from the best."

"When I was in high school, I wrote a character study on Garima. I got an A- though, because the teacher said she didn't understand why Garima having three breasts was an important character trait." Mona sighed and waved it off. "She just didn't get it, but that was her loss. See who's writing the bestsellers now! Oh, I know, you could write about me. I mean, I'm the author of Rebecca Silver's newest books and her marketing director too. That's really interesting, right?" She hesitated a little, her face falling. "I guess you would have to leave out the Kaupe part, which means I would have to hide an essential part of myself, I don't know if I would like that much." 

Mona had gotten quieter and the frown on her face had deepened during the last part of her sentence and Nora patted her on the arm.

"You know that's exactly why I wouldn't want to be the subject of a character study either. Too many things I would have to hide, like everything that happened with Mallus and the fairy godmother stuff. I get it." 

Mona smiled at her gratefully but still seemed a little sad and Ava jumped in to diffuse the situation, in typical Ava fashion.

"How about a famous serial killer? I can provide you with all the information about any you want. Like the one I was discussing on StabCast the other day, that was an interesting case, or, oh, what about Kathy Myers? I know she didn't actually kill anyone in the end, but in one timeline she did and she definitely had it in her."

Lita was unimpressed, rolling her eyes, but still smiling gently. 

"Aunt Ava, we talked about that. Not everyone is as interested in serial killers as you are." Ava's face fell, and Lita quickly backtracked, wanting to soften the blow a little. "But you know, if I can't think of anything else, maybe I'll come back to one of them. I mean, Kathy Myers was kind of the reason I was conceived, so-"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that. We're never speaking about that ever again. I am so sorry for mentioning it."

Lita's smirk told Sara that she was quite proud of herself for having successfully distracted Ava. And rightfully so, she thought, that had been masterful. She smirked a little herself. That kid was sneaky indeed. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Gideon's voice sounded. 

"Miss Rory, if I may, I think as the AI of a timeship that has been both to the cretaceous era and the far future, I might be a worthy subject of your character study."

Everyone looked up at the ceiling, a little confused but also not that surprised that Gideon wanted in on the fun. Lita looked intrigued but also frowned a little. 

"That does sound super interesting to write about, but isn't your existence supposed to be a big secret?"

Sara and Ava looked at each other, clearly both having the same thought.

"The documentary."

"Our movie."

They said it at the same time, but Sara gestured at Ava to continue, after all, that movie had been her brainchild.

"The movie has been out for a while now and Gideon is featured very prominently. You could just right about her like a fictional character."

Considering that, Lita nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that would work. If that's okay for you, Gideon?"

"Those terms would be acceptable, yes."

"Great! Just tell me a time and place for an interview. And thank you so much."

"I will, Miss Rory. And no thanks required. I am honored to be chosen."

Everyone went back to book club business, but Sara nudged Lita a little, grinning at her. 

"Good choice." 

Lita grinned back. 

"You know if I could include all the assassins stuff and the powers and the paragon deal, I'd choose you immediately, right?"

"Of course, I know, kid."

They both grinned at each other and then turned around again to pay attention to what the others were talking about.


End file.
